Linear Feedback Shift Registers have many uses in digital communications systems. One use is the generation of a long sequence of pseudo-random numbers. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a linear feedback shift register (LFSR). The LFSR uses a number of shift register elements to store state information. Some of the inputs are determined by exclusive ORing the output of the previous shift register with an output bit of the LFSR.
It is desired to find an improved way of implementing linear feedback shift registers in reconfigurable logic.